


Lost in Love

by 52_CARDS



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, Gay, Ghost is still British, M/M, Might add more chapters depends, Military Inaccuracies, Roach is America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/52_CARDS/pseuds/52_CARDS
Summary: Roach just wanted a nap, but his vivid dream left him feeling hollow. Luckily, his friend's presence was enough to distract him from it. Now Roach is unknowingly thinking about his friend and wishing him the very best for happiness. Roach is truly hopelessly in love with his friend and he doesn't even know it. (Author's note: I'll might added a few chapters.)
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The world around him was fairly calm, but livelier than the dream he awoke from. For a dream with vivid details, it was enough to leave him empty and hollow. Roach didn’t feel joy, sadness, or anger. He felt like a hollow shell in the waking world. Hell, he didn’t know if he should feel concern. All he knew is that the black void left Roach in his own darkness. 

Well to be more specific, he was feeling shitting in the Pit.

Roach sighed and covered his eyes with both of his arms. Darkness return once more. The only difference was that Roach could sense everything else that his dream locked out.

The soldiers in the distance training for their next fight. 

The drill sergeant finding excuses to yell at newbies. 

The planes soaring the endless blue skies. 

The dull pain in his back for sleeping on the ground. 

The faint smell of BBQ from earlier in time. 

The footsteps making their way over to his hidden spot.

‘. . . please. . . Just leave me be. . .’, Roach thought.

The soldier stood next him, but Roach didn’t bother to move. He hopes that whoever it was would consider leaving him alone. The last thing Roach wanted to do was explain, to whoever they were, why he was hiding away.

Honestly, Roach just wanted to get some peaceful sleep. Now he wanted to be left alone with his thoughts. 

Roach didn’t mind shares his thoughts from time to time, but he was bother by his dream. The void force Roach to fill the hole with whatever thoughts he couldn’t make sense of. It was senseless thinking. 

Unfortunately, the mysterious solider didn’t move. 

‘So much for a well-hidden spot, Dunn,’ Roach sarcastically thought, ‘Time to face the music, I guess.’

Roach peaked from under his arms to see a dark silhouette figure standing over him. The only thing he could make out was that the figure is wearing a skull balaclava and dark red sunglasses. 

Ghost.

Simon Riley.

Lieutenant Simon “Ghost” Riley. British special forces operator and member of Task Force 141.

Also, Roach’s good friend. 

“Excuse me, mate. I’m looking for a peaky roach.” Ghost said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Roach smiles and cover his eyes again. He made a light snore sound. 

“Sorry, I meant moron.” Ghost sternly said, “If he thinks I believe his sleeping act."

“I swear I’m asleep, sir,” Roach mutter. 

“Roach, get your arse up.” Ghost kicked Roach’s boots. 

“I don’t wanna. Give me five more minutes,” Roach mutter as he turned away from Ghost. He feels a smile forming as mischief bubbles in his stomach and hope fills his chest. 

Then he heard sighing and clothes shuffling before Roach felt a weight against his back. Ghost was leaning against him.

“Five minutes and don’t open your eyes,” Ghost whisper. Roach hum in reply.

The darkness was back, but the hollowness was nowhere near Roach’s thoughts. All he could sense was Ghost. He could hear his soft intake and outtake of breath. The warmth building between their backs as they lean on each other. Roach swears he could almost taste the clean, musky scent from Ghost. It was almost. . . intoxicating.

There was a quiet shuffle of cloth. It was probably Ghost looking at his mask again. It wasn’t often people look at Ghost without his mask, but then again, it wasn’t often Ghost looks at his own mask. Roach had the luxury to hold his mask though he never did see his face.

Roach would often wonder what Ghost look like. Was he a brunette? Blonde? Did he have black hair? Was it possible that Ghost had a hidden scar? Small? Large? Or does he have cute beauty marks sprinkled over his face?

Cute?

If Ghost showed his face, would he be considered cute? Would girls faint over his handsome features? Ghost is a badass, so however he looked, girls would probably overlook some of his features. 

IF Ghost ever did have a fault. But Roach doubt girls would care about his faults since he is cool.

He may be quiet and reserve, but he can also be kind and caring in his own ways. He saved Roach on many accounts. Hell, the man gave him an extra magazine when they were both low on ammo. He may have killed many people with brute force, but whenever he treats Roach’s wounds. His hands are like butterflies. They’re soft and tender, and gone before you could notice.

Whoever wins Ghost’s affection better be worth gold because Roach would bet his own life that this man deserves the world. Even if by some bullshit reason, Ghost fell short of a woman’s expectations. If he truly loves her. Roach would do everything in his power to make the woman understand that this man is a treasure. She’s a total bitch if she didn’t see that. Fuck her.

“Roach, wake up.”

In an instant, Roach was thrown back to reality and opened his eyes. He was still facing the wooden pit wall. He felt something on his shoulder and from the corner of his eye it looks like Ghost’s hand. Roach closed his eyes.

“Mate, it’s fine. I put on my mask,” Ghost reassure him then extend his hand out to him. Roach grabbed his hand and lifted himself off the ground.

“How long was I out?” Roach yawned.

“Fifteen minutes,”

“I thought I had five?” Roach tilt his head in confusion.

“You did, but I figured you needed the sleep,” Ghost said as he reaches up to ruff Roach’s hair. Ghost let his hand linger on his head for a few seconds before he retracted his hand.

“Hmm, thank you, sir,” Roach smiles, “It’s good to know that you care.”

“Drop the formalities, Roach. You got your sleep so quit with the ‘sir’ bullshit. Next time, I should have Soap wake your lazy arse up,” Ghost remarked.

“I thought you were the nice one,” Roach chuckled.

“I ain’t nice, Roach,” Ghost whisper, “I’m anything but.” Ghost turn away from Roach and walk towards the gate. Roach reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. Ghost could have shrug it off, but he let Roach’s stop him. 

“Yeah, well, not to me,” Roach gave him a gentle squeeze.

“Hmph, you really know how to turn a conversation around, don’t cha?” Ghost chuckled darkly.

“Simon, I won’t give you the opportunity to hurt yourself,” Roach whisper softly. Ghost turn his head to get a good look at Roach. Roach couldn’t tell what expression was given due to the mask, but he did let go of him. Then he immediately regrets his choice because Ghost started to laugh.

“God Roach, you should see the look on your face. I’ve never seen you look that serious before,” Ghost laughs. Roach smiles. “I’m sorry, mate, but it . . . it’s too good,” Ghost feels more laugher bubble in his chest. 

“It’s fine,” Roach breathlessly said. He swears that his laughter is beautiful.

“But seriously mate, thank you. That means a lot that you care for me,” Roach nod his head and replace his hand on Ghost’s shoulder. If Roach kept his hand on his shoulder, would he have felt the laughter that shook Ghost. If Roach could hold Simon, would he be able to feel a part of his emotion? Would Ghost’s future lover feel all his emotions? Would they cherish his rare emotions? 

Would Simon love them?

Roach retract his hand once more as he felt a bitter, hollowness in his stomach. It was like his dream, but it left a sore spot in his chest.

Roach clear his throat, “We should probably head back. I heard Meat and Worm might be dicks tonight. They’re bored again.”

“Great, the last thing we need is their pranks,” Ghost turn around and head out the door. Roach look at his hand, the same one that touch Ghost.

‘Simon, you’re my closest friend and you deserve everything good in the world.’ Roach silently thought to Ghost before he follows him.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk towards the main building was quiet. It wasn’t awkward, but Roach wanted to find an excuse to say something to Ghost. Unfortunately, every topic Roach could think of was dumb.

Paperwork? No, too boring.

Sports? Ghost wasn’t much of fan for anything. 

Guns? Nah. Roach would be out of his element because Ghost could talk up a storm about weapons. He wouldn’t be able to get a word in, but then again, he wouldn’t mind listening to him.

Food? No, they’ve already talk about dinner. Ghost mention to him that he was getting sick of hamburgers and fries. Maybe Roach could cut a deal with Dunn and ask him to get them steaks.  
Ghost would be happy to try something new.

Roach quickly glance at Ghost and imagine how happy he could be. 

The possible smile under his mask.

The twinkle in his eyes through his sunglasses.

The excitement Ghost could express as he eats his meal.

The soft “thank you” whisper Roach could get from him as Ghost stretches around the table. He would be too far away to relay the message. Like a hidden secret between them, Ghost only wants Roach to hear him. So, he would try to crawl over the table to get to him. The tedious movement would put Roach on the edge of his seat. 

His hands would be the first thing that gets close to him. His long slender fingers would be spread out on the table as he moves closer, until he pulls his legs out from underneath the table. His knees would touch the edge of the table. 

At this point, Roach would have an internal debate about whether he should keep looking at Ghost’s body or into his eyes. The dark brown orbs behind the red tinted glasses. Those damn glasses that kept Roach from reading his eyes. Stealing the opportunity to enjoy every moment Ghost express with his eyes.

Before he knew it, Ghost would be on all fours staring down on him. He would trap Roach between his hands to keep him from moving, but it would be too late. Roach would have already decided to stay put. He wants to watch every single movement with a watchful eye. It wouldn’t be too tough. From his angle, Roach could see everything. 

Then again, Ghost might sit next to him as they eat together. They’d be sitting close enough together to brush arms and legs against each other. The warmth that built up between their bodies would be like that of a blanket. Too comfortable and warm to take off. 

As they finish eating, Ghost could lean on Roach’s shoulder. If he wanted to, Ghost could hold his hand. Their hands would be interlacing together. Fingers between fingers and hands held tightly together. 

Roach would be completely lost in the sensation. He wouldn’t notice that Ghost lean further into him as whispers his thanks into his ear. His mask was already pull up from eating so his lips would brush slightly against his ear. With every word he whispers, Roach could feel his breath against his ear. Hot and moist.

However, Ghost expresses his gratitude. Roach would happily receive it.

‘I need to talk Dunn,’ Roach thought. 

As if on que, Roach smells grilled hamburgers.

“Bloody hell, mate. I swear you Americans, and your hamburger addiction. Imma blow my top off if I have to eat one more bloody burger,” Ghost complain.

Roach giggled before he said, “Ghost, your British is showing.”

“Fuck off, mate.”

“Aww, don’t be upset,” Roach smile at Ghost, “I love your British ways.”

“Oi! If my British is showing then your American is flashing itself to the world,” Ghost retorted. 

Roach chuckled. Then he put on a fake southern accent and reply with, “Well partner, I can say for sure that I, Gary Sanderson, am not flashing anything.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Ghost huffed. Roach slow his walk then grab Ghost from behind. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Oi!”

“Please don’t be mad, partner. I swear upon my boots that you’d find something to eat besides a tasty, beautiful, delicious cheeseburger.”

“Don’t make me elbow you, Roach.”

“I’m sorry,” Roach nuzzle Ghost’s neck. The familiar toxic scent filled his nose. “Please forgive me.” 

“Hell no.”

“Pretty please?” Roach squeeze his shoulders and continue to nuzzle his nose into his neck. 

“Hmm. . . I don’t know, mate. . . I might consider going back to good ole London and leave you here with-” Ghost stop mid-sentence as he heard breathing besides his ear. Roach lean his face against Ghost’s head so he could whisper straight into his ear.

“Simon,” Roach breath. “Don’t be like that. . . Please.”

“Bugger,” Ghost turn his head away from Roach. He lost this argument. “Fine, you win Roach. BUT one condition.” 

“Name it.”

“You shut it about the burger,” Ghost growled.

“Deal!”

Roach smiles and closes his eyes as he rests his chin on Simon’s shoulder. The quiet settle back into place, but Roach doesn’t care. He was distracted by Simon. He wanted nothing more than to breathe him in. To keep Simon’s scent locked in his nose. Roach would admit that he felt guilty about smelling Simon, but something about it felt good. Almost sinful like. Roach felt as if his mind was on the brink of madness as he tried to restrain himself from inhaling.

Roach almost chuckled to himself because now, he needed a distraction from Simon. He didn’t want to do anything that he would regret. Especially to Simon.

“Ghost?”

“Hm?”

“Nice weather we’re having, aye partner?” Roach said with his fake southern accent.

“Roach. It’s fucking hot and dusty,” Ghost flatly said.

“Sounds like Price.”

“Mate?!” Roach felt Ghost stiffen in his arms before he started to chuckle. Roach can feel the satisfaction wash over his body. He made Simon laugh. The vibration shook his arms and his chest with every breathe. “Roach, your arse would have been tied up and left to die if the Captain heard you. You’re lucky I can keep a secret.”

“Yeah. . . I’m pretty lucky.” Roach gave Ghost another squeeze before he let go. The warmth that built up between their bodies was cooling down, but in Roach’s chest, the warmth was blazing hot.

Roach knew he incredible luckily to know Simon. Even if he had his secrets like his face. Roach didn’t mind too much as long as he got to keep him close. To keep his beautiful Simon happy and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I've decided to post another chapter. Again, I make no promises about finishing this story, but I'll try. I don't know how many chapters there would be so don't ask. Also my grammer and spelling is horrible so if I made any mistakes. You can point them out. Honestly, I hate writing, but I hate having good ideas die out too. So I prefer to do my part and make a story. Even if writing kills me, metaphorically of course.
> 
> Final note, don't be afraid to give me your opinions. I welcome the feedback. Good or bad. (0u0)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new to Archive of our Own so I'm still figuring out how to work the website. I found this fandom of Roach and Ghost ship so now I have to post. I have this story posted on Fanfiction, but it was underappreciated so I had to move it to here. I might add more chapters or not. I don't like posting story with chapters because I'm afraid that I'll abandon them. But if people really like this story, I'll consider getting over my fear. Anyways, I'm a terrible writer so I hope it's not too bad. I really hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
